User talk:PSUAvatar14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Neubauer (talk) 23:28, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not angry with you I figured I would let you know that I'm not angry with you for blocking me, it was your duty. The block is short - 50 days - and I can live with it. I just wanted to make sure that things were ok between us :) Could you do me a favor and delete the photos of evidence, but first email them to me at techfilmer@techfilmer.com ? Thanks! TechFilmer - Feel free to drop a message. :I deleted those photos last night TF. I'll e-mail them to you tomorrow. Btw, you should know Suzon got himself blocked. 02:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hold it Stop, PSUAvatar14. You can't do that. You can't ban me for the actions of another. Do you realize what that guy is doing? He's trying to impose his views on everyone else! I don't even care about what my own stance on Korra is, you have to understand that he's the one trying to troll everyone else with his views. The block is unjustified, you shouldn't pass blame to me because of his actions.Fire Eater (talk) 02:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :First off FE, you can still reply on your message wall, so please take it there instead of dragging this onto another wiki that has nothing to do with AW. Secondly, you have no right to tell someone outright to leave the wiki. That's absolutely uncivil in every way. You were warned, you chose to remain uncivil. You may feel like you're being trolled, but you have never helped yourself because you too act out. That's the thing. 02:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC) How? Every time I try, there's nothing to indicate that I can edit. Tell me how to do it if you insist on it. PSUAvatar14, I will have you know that that nony was once again being a jerk once again to everyone on the wiki, not just myself, I was trying to end his crap. I will NOT be blamed for his actions. Maybe I am not in the position to tell him to leave, fine. But you're asking me to tolerate the trolling actions of someone who's clearly there for the purpose of aggravating everyone else on the wiki? PSUAvatar14, I question this new block you imposed on me. If you deal with me, then you deal with that pretentious nony, too.Fire Eater (talk) 03:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :You should be fine to reply to the block thread on your own message wall, that is not disabled. :FE, I am not asking you to tolerate his actions, I'm telling you to be civil. Demanding another user leave the wiki does not fall under being civil, no matter what the situation is. I don't see how he was being intimidating this time, he was trying to say ATLA was not better than LoK. You didn't have to respond to him, you never did. But you did, and you crossed the line. You breached civility time and time again even with the warnings you were given. I had warned the nony to be more civil, and tonight, he was. He just said "lok bested atlab". I understand you might take that as trolling, but, you crossed the line by telling him to leave the wiki. He is not at fault tonight for your uncivilized behavior. 04:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC)